Worst Enemies Make Even Worse Housemates (REWRITTEN)
by Reticent Phoenix
Summary: Has been rewritten.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

 **A while ago, I encountered a comic series on DeviantArt called 'DaRealWurld40k'. This fanfiction is an adaption of that series which, sadly, has not been updated in a long time the last time I checked the artist's account.**

 **Anyway, prepare for laughs, gore, drama, and HERESY!**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 _Within the Warp_

 _"So, are we in agreement?"_ An incandescent, golden figure with a mane of glorious black hair of unparalleled lushness and fabulousness, said to the assembled Warp and non-Warp entities who were sat with him. They were all sat around a wide, round table within a grand circular chamber, a stain glass window behind each of the entities. Above them, a sun, rivalling the brightness of the golden figure, illuminated the chamber. This golden figure was the psychic manifestation of the God-Emperor of Mankind. " _Will we all set aside our vast differences to-"_

 ** _"YES! WE HAVE AGREED WITH YOUR PLAN, CORPSE-GOD!"_** A tall figure in a suit of brass armour shouted at the golden figure, slamming both his fists on the table. This was the Chaos God of Blood and War, Khorne.

The Emperor sighed, planted his face into the palm of his hand and replied. "I _am not a god, you petulant dog!"_

 _"Tell that to the raving maniacs running around the galaxy with swords, and shouting your praise whilst they repeatedly stab my children."_ A gentle, yet despondent female voice said. The speaker was a woman in a dirty white dress, her blonde-hair set in a tall ponytail, and her ears were pointy. She was Isha, Eldar Goddess of Fertility and one of the last of their pantheon of gods.

The Emperor groaned. He was going to get a migraine if this conversation went down that rabbit-hole. Looking to the entities that would be in charge of enacting their plan, the Emperor asked them. _"Ugh, Tzeentch. Cegorach. Deceiver. Is everything ready?"_

The three entities mentioned, the first a creature whose appearance and colour constantly shifted though most of the time it resembled a blue, confused mollusk with spindly arms and legs, the second wore an extravagant, multi-coloured jester outfit with a smiling mask, and the third was a golden naked horned man, whose only form of modestly was a single piece of golden cloth.

 _"wA ARe reaDy, AnAThemA."_ The confused mollusk, Tzeentch, the Chaos God of Change and Sorcery, declared. _"It wIlL All gO jUst aS pLaNNeD. *Insert disturbing laugh here*"_

 _"Hehehehe. The play is nearly ready to begin, all it needs is its actors."_ The jester, Cegorach, the Eldar God of laughter, said before proceeding to laugh. _*Insert Mark Hamill Joker laugh here*_

 _"We're not ready."_ The Deceiver, the C'tan of Trickery, lied from within his little bubble of realspace. _*Insert creepy laugh here*_

 _"Good."_ The Emperor said. He snapped his fingers, and the circular chamber turned into a rectangular room with all the entities sitting on one large coach, a fridge to their left, a door to a bathroom to their right, and a large TV screen in front of them. Doing a quick headcount of all who were present, the Master of Mankind noticed that two of their number were not present. _"Where's Khaine and Slaanesh? They were just here a minute ago."_

A bloated, decaying pile of rot and disease, Nurgle, the Chaos God of Pestilence and Decay, provided the answer to the Emperor's question. _"*Belch* Oh, poor Khaine is simply relieving some stress and frustration that's been building up for over last ten millennia on young, little Slaanesh. I'm sure their getting on swimmingly."_

Meanwhile, in the bathroom. The fiery form of Khaine, Eldar God of War, was indeed relieving his frustrations against Slaanesh inside one of the bathroom's stalls, by repeatedly pummeling him/her/it with his bloody left fist, and choking the life out of it with his right.

 _ **"THIS. IS. FOR. SHATTERING. ME. TO. PIECES. AT. THE. FALL. YOU. PIECE. OF. S***!"** _Khaine howled as his slammed his fist into Slaanesh's face even harder and faster, and tightened his iron grip on its throat. It had taken some time, but, thanks to the efforts of the Harlequins and the Blood Ravens, all the Avatars of Khaine were stolen from the Craftworlds or wherever they lay and were gathered together and remade into the god that he had once been.

Slaanesh, the Chaos God of Pleasure and Excess, however, smiled and moaned in ecstasy before whispering a single word loud enough for Khaine to hear. _"Harder."_

Hearing Slaanesh moan and whispered words made Khaine stop, and look on the Chaos God in disgust and horror, one of his eyes twitching. Moments later, the door to the bathroom opened, Slaanesh's disturbingly attractive female form walked out as if it had just had the most mind-blowing experience of its life, Khaine walking slowly afterwards, his face blank but an eye still twitching.

 _"Let's do that again sometime."_ Slaanesh said in a sing song manner as she sat down on the coach, Khaine sitting as far away from the Prince of Excess as he could. Every one of the other gods were also disturbed and inched away from Slaanesh as much as they were able. This disturbing environment was broken, thankfully, by the arrival of two more deities of the 41st Millennium. Two green, loud, and very destructive deities.

One of the room's walls was blasted opened, and two hulking, green bipedal fungi walked in. The two gods of the Orks. Gork, kunnin' but brutal, and Mork, brutal but kunnin'. The two smashed through the wall, buckets of popcorn in their arms, and simultaneously said to the assembled gods. **_"Sorry we'ze late boyz, we'ze got sidetrack'd by dat munchy git. Da 'ive Mind. It 'ad wanted ta come wid us, bu' we krumped 'im on da 'ead good we'ze did. Anywayz, 'ere iz da popcorn ya wanted."_**

The various gods each received a bucket of popcorn from Gork and Mork, and looked to the screen. Watching their followers wage constant war against each other had been fun for a while, though, they all had to admit that it did get kind of repetitive and boring at times. For, as Gork and Mork o' so eloquently put it, _'dem beakie 'umie boyz kept on krumpin' evryun.'_ _'Da pointy 'eads kept on failin' an' dyin.' 'Da Chaos boyz led by da Armless Failur' were losin' all da time.'_ I could go on, but I think I got the message across by now. There were a few shenanigans that happened here and there that caught the gods' eyes, but other then that, it was almost the same old thing really.

And so, the various gods of the galaxy's warring races came together to solve their little dilemma of boredom. There had been a lot of arguing at first. Then there was some punching. Khorne chased after Slaanesh for a while because it stole his chainaxe. Then there was some hugging and crying, followed by some more punching with a bit of biting and sorcerous fireworks. After all that, they had all come to an agreement over an idea that might look stupid and sound ridiculous at first, but might just work. The idea?

Send a representative of each of the races to another universe and force them to work together. Now, that may sound ridiculous, but there was some reason behind this. For, if all the races of their galaxy fighting each other was deemed amusing by the gods, then what would them living together be? And so, thanks to the manipulation of Cegorach and the Deceiver, the two gods got all the Orks to believe that Gork and Mork could punch so hard they could create a hole in the Warp that lead into another universe. Once that was achieved, the Ork gods did just that, and the gods had their way to the universe that would be their new playground.

If that doesn't make sense, then tough luck. The author had no idea what they were writing about either.

And so, the gods now had the venue for what they had planned. A planet of green and blue, populated by humans and an abhuman race, and plagued by creatures of darkness. Now, they had to pick their representatives. Thankfully for them, they had a whole galaxy to choose from.

* * *

 **Right, that's the prologue done.**

 **If you think this is a good idea, let me know in the reviews or PM me.**

 **Or,** **if you think that this fanfiction is a stinking pile of heresy, and that I should throw myself into the nearest warp-portal to a Slaaneshi Daemon World and become a Chaos Spawn, you're welcome to say that as well.**

 **Below will be the list of "lucky" chosen who will be sent to Remnant. Still deciding on a few things, but I think I've narrowed it down a little. You, the reader, can make suggestions, though, I can make no promises on whether or not I will actually do them.**

 **Space Marine Captain**

 **Name: ?**

 **Chapter: Trying not to use Ultramarines, I don't hate the smurfs, their just overused**

 **Weapons:**

 **\- Thunder Hammer or Power Sword/Axe or Chainsword**

 **\- Bolt Pistol**

 **\- Maybe a Jump Pack**

 **Chaos Space Marine Havoc Aspiring Champion**

 **Name: ?**

 **Legion: ?**

 **Weapons:**

- **Heavy Bolter or Autocannon or Plasma Gun**

 **Ork Nob or Mekboy or Kommando**

 **Name: ?**

 **Klan: Blood Axes**

 **Weapons:**

 **\- Choppa**

 **\- Kustom Shoota or Big Shoota**

 **\- Stikkbombz**

 **Tau Shas'la or Shas'ui**

 **Name: ?**

 **Sept: T'au or Farsight Enclaves**

 **Weapons:**

 **\- Pulse Rifle or Pulse Blaster**

 **\- (If wearing XV15 or XV25 Stealth Battlesuit) Burst Cannon**

 **\- (If piloting XV8 Crisis Battlesuit) Plasma Rifle and Missle Pod**

 **Eldar Farseer or Warlock**

 **Name: ?**

 **Craftworld: Ulthwe**

 **Weapons:**

 **\- Singing Spear or Witchblade**

 **\- Shuriken Pistol**

 **Dark Eldar Wych or Incubus**

 **Name: ?**

 **Cult or Kabal: Cult of Strife or Black Heart Kabal**

 **Weapons:**

 **\- (If Wych) Knife and Splinter Pistol**

 **\- (If Incubus) Klaive or Demi-Klaives**


	2. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

 **Right. Thank you to those who made suggestions for the characters and even some ideas about the story.**

 **I made a mistake with the list of characters at the bottom of the prologue, for the list was supposed to have a Necron Lord as well. Yet, my thanks to gold crown dragon for unintentionally reminding me that I had planned for a Necron to be included to the story.**

 **The 40K-verse the Warhammer characters come from is an AU, and the events of the Gathering Storm haven't happened yet. So no Primaris Marines, Ynnari or some of the other stuff that happened during or after it. This will follow the canon events of RWBY, and the plot will be a mix of serious grimdarkness, and humorous misadventures inspired by DaRealWurld40k and the Emperor's Text-to-Speech Device. Bit by bit the plot will progress, but ultimately this fanfic will be about how Remnant can't handle 40k.**

 **Well, enough talk. Here's the first true chapter of Worst Enemies Make Even Worse Roommates.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 _THE CHOSEN_

 _-Imperials-_

Amadeo, Captain of the Blood Angels' 5th Company, opened his eyes and was greeted by the sight of branches bearing green leaves swaying in the wind above him. He rose, the sounds of his red and black Power Armour's internal mechanisms and gears wheezing and groaning at each of his movements, accompanying him as he steadily rose to his feet. Performing a quick inspection of his person, Amadeo found his Bolt Pistol magnetically-locked to his left thigh armour, and his Power Sword, _Mercy of Angels_ , was planted into the ground. A readout of is armour systems revealed it to be one-hundred percent functional, and his Jump Pack's fuel was full.

The Blood Angel pulled his sword free from the ground and looked around in confusion and suspicion. He had been leading his company in the eradication of a Genestealer uprising on a Forge World when he suddenly woke here. As he walked, Amadeo gently shook his head. His forehead felt as if he had just been headbutted by his friend, Logan Skalskin, a Space Wolf he served alongside during his tenure in the Deathwatch.

Looking beside him, Amadeo saw a Guardsman in green Storm Trooper Carapace Armour, a Hot-shot Lasgun in her hands with its accompanying powerpack on her back. On their person, two sets of three grenades could be seen, and a sole combat knife. There too was a Teach-Priest of Mars, wearing the traditional red hooded robes of the servants of the Cult Mechanicus. Just from a quick glance, Amadeo could tell that this Tech-Priest's body was heavily augmented with cybernetics, and from their back sprouted a tangle of Mechandrites and a Servo-Arm.

The Guardsman, and the Tech-Priest noticed him, and were struck with awe as they gazed upon the Astartes. The guardsman falling on one knee and bowing her head to Amadeo. The Tech-Priest simply bowed their hooded head in respect.

"Rise." Amadeo commanded the Guardsman, the voice that escaped from his was deep, though gentle. The Guardsman rose with shaky legs. Amadeo was used to this sort of reaction whenever the people of the Imperium gazed upon him and his brothers. It was considered a gift from the Emperor of Mankind to an Imperial citizen to gaze upon a Space Marine in the flesh. "I am Captain Amadeo of the Blood Angels' 5th Company. What are the names of the loyal servants of the Imperium before me?"

Inspecting the Guardsman closely, Amadeo saw that they wore the familiar fatigues and Carapace Armour of the Kasrkin Storm Troopers of Cadia. They wielded a Hot-shot Lasgun or 'Hellgun', wearing its accompanying powerpack on her back. The Kasrkin's helm was removed from his head, revealing short brown hair, slightly tanned skin, and her eyes were the violet seen in all Cadians. Her face was adorned with a couple of scars. The Kasrkin stood at attention, made the Aquila sign with her hands and said. "My name is Sergeant Verena Burkhart, 8th Cadian. It is truly an honour to meet you, my lord."

Verena Burkhart, had been leading her squad of Kasrkins in defending one of Cadia's Kasrs, heavily fortified Hive Cities, against some Chaos raiders. Now she was here, standing before a Space Marine. A Blood Angel no less.

The Blood Angel nodded his head, hummed approvingly before turning towards the Tech-Priest. The Tech-Priest wore the usual robes traditionally wore by the members of the Cult Mechanicus, though, as with all Tech-Priests, it was their cybernetics that marked them out as unique in any grouping or crowd. Behind their hood, over half of the Tech-Priest's head was replaced with cybernetics, their mouth covered or replaced by a rebreather, their eyes were replaced with four green-lensed bionic replacements. Their arms were also bionic, and Amadeo guessed that his legs were as well. A single Servo-arm, and three tendril-like Mechandrites sprouted from his back. The Tech-Priest bowed and said, their voice a nearly emotionless, masculine voice. "I am Magos Wieland, loyal servant to the Omnissiah. A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Captain Amadeo."

In Wieland's hands, the Tech-Priest clutched onto a device with a well polished metallic hull, a lever, a plug, and two empty slots at its top. Sensing that Amadeo was gazing upon the box-like device in his hand, Wieland wrapped his arms tightly around the device and hid it from the Sanguinary Guard's eyes, doing the same Marius when the Tech-Priest saw them looking at him oddly. Amadeo recalled the device was called a "toaster", and the Adeptus Mechanicus were obsessed with them for whatever reason.

Amadeo suddenly bristled, turned away from his newly acquainted companions, and raised his Bolt Pistol at the depths of the woods. The Auspex built into his helmet had picked up movement less than fifteen metres (49 feet) from them, a single blip that kept on approaching the four.

"Milord?" The Kasrkin queried the red-armoured Space Marine as she hastily fixed her helmet over her head and aimed her Lasgun at the direction where Amadeo aimed his weapon. The Magos took a step back and pulled forth from his robes a Laspistol.

"Unidentified contact approaching us. Thirteen metres (42 feet)." Amadeo replied, unwavering in his gaze towards the trees. He could see something now, a dark shape skirting between the trees in an attempt at stealth. Amadeo kept track of it, a targeting reticule tracking the approaching entity whenever he caught glimpses of it. The Blood Angel dared not fire yet, he knew not what the entity was. Local xenos fauna? A mutant? An abhuman? A feral human who was cautious of them?

Whatever it was, Amadeo would see it slain if it made an attempt at the lives of himself and his companions.

At ten metres (32 feet) Amadeo could hear the entity's heavy footfalls, and could now better see its features. Glimpses of a tail, white claws and spines, and black fur. Local fauna, Amadeo concluded, no doubt seeing them as prey. Not worth a Bolt, the Blood Angel lowered his left arm.

"It is just a beast. Sergeant." Amadeo addressed Verena, who jumped at the Space Marine's voice. "When you have a clear line of sight, fire at the creature."

"Y-Yes, milord." Verena stuttered for a moment and returned his concentration towards the approaching creature. There was a silence. Then, the beast came to view and a loud crack, followed by an intense, red beam of energy cut through the air and struck the beast. Striking the front of its head. The beast fell dead with a thud.

The blip on Amadeo's Auspex vanished in moment later. To make sure, Amadeo walked towards where the beast had fallen and examined it closely. Verena's Lasgun left a hole of vaporized flesh above the creature's right eye. Amadeo looked towards Verena and praised the woman. "A fine shot, Sergeant Verena. First blood this day goes to you."

The Kasrkin stood up a little taller, and puffed her chest out a little. Wieland, had come beside Amadeo and was inquisitively inspecting the remains of the black-furred beast. The beast greatly resembled a long extinct Terran species of canids called _wolves_ , it was about the size of an average human, white spines adorned its body, a white bone mask covered its face, its mouth filled with sharp teeth, its dead yellow and red eyes glowed with a fading light, and black smoke emanated from its body. As the three examined Verena's kill, they could not help but feel revulsion for it. Granted they fell that way for a lot of things, but this took a particular spot in that large list of things they despised. And trust me, that is a very _long_ list.

There was just something about it that the three found especially despicable.

To the surprise of all of them, the beast began to dissolve before their very eyes. What was this creature?

Suddenly, gunshots as loud as cracks of thunder echoed across the forest. And a loud voice boomed. "YES! YEEEEEEEEES! COME IN YOUR HUNDREDS! THOUSANDS! MILLIONS! I WILL KILL YOU ALL!"

 _-Chaos-_

At the source of the gunshots and shouting, a clearing not too far from the Imperials, another Astartes clad in black and gold warplate stood amidst a circle of dead corpses, an autocannon that had seen much use in his hands. The Space Marine's helmet was adorned by a pair of horns at the sides of his helm with an eight-pointed star painted onto its forehead, the rest of his Power Armour adorned with spikes, and a collection of three skulls hung at his belt. Two humans and one Ork. He was a Chaos Space Marine of the Black Legion. His name was Kraxus, formerly of the Word Bearers, Aspiring Champion of a squad of Havocs, the heavy weapon specialists of the Chaos Space Marines. And he was enjoying himself.

He had been standing with his squad and numerous others before the Warmaster, Abaddon the Despoiler, and tried to listen to another of the Despoiler's rambling speeches. Kraxus and several others in the Legion secretly called him, Failbaddon the Armless, on account of the Warmaster's several failed Black Crusades and how he kept losing his arms, often because they were cut off by another Chaos Champion, Creed, or Eldrad 'The Dick' Ulthran. The "favour" of the Dark Gods allowing him to regrow them.

Abaddon was going on about the usual crap. _"Nefarious Plans, blah blah blah. Another Black Crusade. Destroy my enemies, yada yada yada."_ Kraxus was honestly starting to nod off as Failbaddon kept droning on. Then, when he blinked, he found himself here, with a splitting headache and hordes of creatures coming for his blood. This was much better. As he had always said to his squad. 'Better to be waist deep in blood, bodies and mud, then listening to the Warmaster's speeches.' Now, all he needed were a bunch of filthy loyalists to add to the pile, and then he'd consider this planet a paradise.

Sure enough. As though the Gods of Chaos had read his desires, three slaves to the Corpse-Emperor emerged from the woods just as he killed the last of the dark creatures.

A red-robed Tech-Priest of Mars, a Kasrkin of hated Cadia, and another Astartes clad in red.

The sight of the Space Marine made Kraxus' eternal sensation of unbridled, and somewhat unreasonable, levels of hatred and desire for death explode into another level of said hatred and bloodthirst.

The Loyalist Space Marine wore red Mark IV 'Maximus' Power Armour, with a golden helm. In his right hand was a Power Sword with a golden winged crossguard, a black Bolt Pistol in his left, and on his back was a Jump Pack. Jewels shaped like blood drops, purity seals, and honour scrolls decorated his armour. The winged blood drop disgustingly depicted on his left pauldron. An Astartes of the Blood Angels Chapter.

Kraxus roared and rose his Autocannon towards the Blood Angel. He would slay this Angel, just as the long dead Warmaster Horus had slain Sanguinius. The Blood Angel saw him aim his weapon towards him and shouted something to his companions, and prepared to leap into the air with his Jump Pack. The Loyalist was too late, Kraxus depressed the trigger of his Autocannon and... wait. Something was wrong.

The Black Legionnaire found that he was frozen in place. Had his battleplate suddenly been struck by a weapon that disabled all power and systems? No, his tactical display was still only, a targeting reticule fixed on the Blood Angel. Speaking of the Blood Angel, Kraxus saw that the filthy Loyalist was also frozen where he was. The Tech-Priest and the Kasrkin were also frozen where they were.

What devilry was this?

Kraxus began to grunt and roar as he attempted to move, but found that nothing apart from his eyes and mouth were capable of movement. This prompted the Aspiring Champion to roar in anger and protest even more.

Elsewhere, others beyond Kraxus' sight were pondering also just what was happening.

 _-Eldar-_

Not far from the glade, two lithe individuals were frozen where they were just like Kraxus. They had been in the heat of battle when the unnatural phenomenon occurred. Now both were stuck staring at each other, waiting for when they would be released and planning to land the death blow against the other.

One of them wore black and bone-white robes and a breastplate, each adorned with strange alien runes. They also wore shoulder guards, a pair of vambraces over their forearms, and tall, conical helm with a two wing-like ornaments at the sides of the helm. A red stone resting at the centre of his chest. In his right hand was a tall spear adorned with gems and emitted a constant drone, and their left arm was outstretched towards their opponent. He was a Warlock of the Ulthwe Eldar, a deadly psychic warrior of that Craftworld.

The Warlock, Ildranar, was fighting beside his superior and close friend, Farseer Lenria, as they massacred a band of Imperial Explorators. It was bloody, but necessary work, for Lenria had foreseen that the Explorators would unintentionally awaken a Necron Tomb World that would threaten some Exodite Worlds nearby.

Speaking of their opponent, she wore a revealing, skintight black bodysuit with armoured plates covering her left arm and leg. Her skin was so pale that it was almost white as snow, and her long red hair was fixed as a tall ponytail. Her left hand held onto a wicked curved knife, and her right gripped a strange pistol. She was in midair, her dagger poised to fall upon the robed warrior and her pistol aimed at his heart. She was a Wych of the Dark Eldar of Commoragh, a sadistic, merciless gladiator of the Wych Cult of Strife.

The Wych, Aesmea, was "performing" alongside her sisters of the Cult of Strife. By "performing", I mean she and her sisters were killing a bunch of Ogryn whose hands had been replaced with crude blades coated in neurotoxins. It was an exhilarating display, and she tried to outdo the legendary Lelith Hesperax, but, like Ildranar, was mysteriously transported here.

The both of them glared spitefully at each other and began exchanging harsh words with one another.

"Once I am free, I will skin you alive and use your skin as a towel upon my return to Commoragh." The Wych threatened, licking her glossy lips with predatory hunger.

"With but a thought, I can immolate your body swifter than your blade can fall. And once you are naught but ashes, your dusty remains shall be scattered like space dust in the solar winds." Ildranar, snarled. Looking upon his dark cousin made him sick, for, as a psyker, he possessed an ability often called "Witch-Sight," that allowed him to perceive the psychic aura that surrounded all living things. Looking upon the Wych, he could see nothing but a monstrous creature fueled only by a debased thirst for suffering.

Aesmea, snorted and replied. "My blade cuts through the air and flesh faster than the thought of any creature, witch."

"Attempt it, foul crone. You will, however, find me a far cunning and able foe than those emaciated and drugged slaves you butcher in your arenas." Ildranar responded, insulting her skill in the art of killing.

"Tch, charlatan!" Aesmea snapped at Ildranar.

"Witless degenerate!" The Warlock returned.

"Weakling psyker!"

"Feeble hag!"

"Blithering fool!"

"Contemptible reprobate!"

"Virgin!"

"W-What?" That last insult from Aesmea caught Ildranar completely off guard. He had expected another biting insult, but he had not expected her to say that. Sensing how stunned the Warlock was, Aesmea smirked and latched onto this. "Don't tell me you are, Craftworlder? Are you perhaps impotent?"

Ildranar's eye twitched at the Wych's insults. He resolved to devote himself to the task of annihilated this Dark Eldar bitch from the face of reality.

The two of them then felt an unseen force pull on them and towards the glade where Kraxus and the Imperials were frozen. Three others were also being pulled by invisible hands towards the clearing.

 _-Ork, Tau, Necron-_

"Oi! Wot the zog iz goin' on 'ere? I'ze not tellin' me body ta move! Body, stop movin'!" An Ork Mekboy, Riggut Skullkrakka, shouted at himself as he and two others were pulled through the trees and towards the glade. Riggut was taller than a average human adult, and wore pants, a vest, a pair of stompy boots and some goggles over his eyes. In Riggut's hands was his own Kustom Shoota, a Choppa was at his side, and a back of his tools was with him as well. He'd been working on a snazzy new Shoota for his Warboss when he was sent here. It was going to be flash and more shootier than anything he'd ever made before. He'd even attached a explodey bit on it.

"By the Greater Good. What is going on?" Trailing behind Mek Riggut, was a 2.8 metres (9.2 feet) tall dark-red and black Tau Battlesuit, a XV8 Crisis Battlesuit to be exact, armed with a Plasma Rifle, Burst Cannon and a Multi-Tracker. Within the Battlesuit, the young Shas'ui pilot, Shoh Kais, was just as perplexed about their current situation as Riggut. She was performing a systems check on her Battlesuit when she was sent here. Shoh was of the Farsight Enclaves, and had heard tales of some of the strange things that the legendary Tau commander and founder of the Enclaves, Farsight, had encountered in his campaigns. And now she was experiencing something just as peculiar and unreal as those tales.

The third, and the final member of the initial batch of unfortunates chosen by the gods, was Rahethes, Necron Lord of the Ptolmakh Dynasty of the Necrons. The Necron Lord remained silent as he was pulled through the air, letting out an impassive "ow" as he crashed through tree trunks, turning whatever tree his ornate metallic skeletal frame tore through into splinters. He had been sitting silently on his throne within the catacombs of his Tomb World of Ashebte, contemplating what do in a galaxy which had become more crazy then the time his people warred with the Old Ones when he was suddenly brought here. The only weapon he visibly bore was a Staff of Light, as much a weapon as it was a symbol of his office.

The three were about to engage each other in combat when they became frozen in place.

"Greyskin. Metul boy. Iz un of youz doin' dis? If ya iz, I'm gonna stik me boot far up yar arse you'ze gonna be vomitin' up ya gutz f'r a week!" Riggut shouted at Shoh and Rahethes.

Shoh responded to the Mekboy though her Battlesuit's audio-systems, saying. "Ork, I doubt anyone of us, even the Necron, is the cause of responsible for our current situation.

Riggut was not convinced and replied. "'ow would you know, greyskin? I getz explod'd by me inventions all da time. Might be one'z o' youz pressed da 'rong button on ya flash bitz. Now we'ze stuck flyin' through da air like a Grot shot outta cannon."

The Tau Fire Warrior sighed from within her Battlesuit, and spoke to the Necron Lord. "What about you, Necron? What do you believe caused all this?"

Rahethes refused to speak. Internally, he was grumbling to himself about how ridiculous his situations was, and how unfortunate it was that he was stuck with a creature that had been used to fight his kinsmen in ages past. And a creature from a young race that dared to address him as if they were equals or that it was worthy of hearing his words.

They now burst into the glade, and saw Kraxus, Amadeo, Wieland, Verena, Ildranar and Aesmea frozen there as well. But they were not alone.

In the clearing with them, was a golden-armoured Custodian, a guardian of the Imperial Palace and the Emperor of Mankind himself. A Solitaire of the Harlequin Troupes. And a Dark Apostle of the Word Bearers. Yet these three warriors were not frozen where they stood and were not locked in combat with each other, though they desperately wanted to be.

The scene in the glade was probably one of the oddest sights that anyone in any universe could ever see in their lifetime.

* * *

 _THE LIAISONS_

 _-Tiberius-_

Once everyone was in the glade, the Custodian, Tiberius, sighed to himself. He had been shocked to be pulled from his constant vigil in the Imperial Palace and brought before the psychic manifestation of his lord, the Emperor of Mankind, within the Immaterium. Even more so when he discovered his lord sitting beside the Chaos Gods and other alien deities.

The Emperor explained to him that he was being given a task of utmost urgency. Tiberius remembered the pride he felt in being selected out of all his brothers to fulfill their master's command. That pride turned into disappointment when the Emperor ordered him to work with representatives of the other races of their galaxy as liaisons between them and several others chosen by the gods to serve as their amusement. He wanted to object, but found he could not. His Emperor had commanded it, and now here he was. Standing beside a traitor and a xenos.

The traitor Astartes with him, a Dark Apostle of the accursed Word Bearers name Xarkob Jsuras. He wore a red warp-tainted Power Armour covered in scrolls bearing profane oaths of devotion to the Dark Powers and extracts from the Book of Lorgar. In his hand was an Accursed Crozius, and at his side was a Plasma Pistol. Tiberius wanted nothing more right now than to run the traitor through or cleave him in twain with his Guardian Spear.

The alien, an Eldar creature known as a Solitaire. What intelligence the Imperium held on this creature said that they were devils in the midst of combat. Capable of decimating whole regiments on their own, impossibly dodging bullets and lasfire, and were soulless. He felt an abhorrent uncomfortableness just standing near it, made worse when he looked at the Solitaire. Right now, it was standing upside down on only its index fingers. The masked xenos had not once spoken, nor had a name been provided, so Tiberius simply called it 'The Solitaire'.

There were others, but only he and the two others with him had been sent to greet and explain to the 'Chosen' why they were here. Speaking of the 'Chosen,' duty called.

Tiberius coughed once, and began to speak. "I am Tiberius of the Adeptus Custodes. With me is Dark Apostle, Xarkob Jsuras, and The Solitaire. You must all be curious as to why you are all here today. Allow us to explain. You have all been chosen by the gods of our universe for... a special task. That task? To fight and live together in this world for their amusement."

Silence reigned for a long moment, then an eruption of voices followed.

"IMPOSSIBLE! THIS IS HERESY!"

"XARKOB! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU FIRST BLOOD ANGEL! THAN YOU! AND YOU! AND YOU! I'LL KILL YOU ALL!"

"Tch, mon'keigh."

"I AIN'T LIVIN' WID A 'UNCH A PANZIEZ! I'ZE GONNA KRUMP YA ALL AN' GET BACK TA ME BITZ. I'ZE GOTTA 'EW SHOOTA TA MAKE!"

"What gods?"

"Damned younger races."

Tiberius figured that they would react this way. It was rather absurd to hear in the first place.

Suddenly, a swirling green portal appeared next to Mek Riggut's, and a large green fist punched across his face. The Mekboy was stunned for a moment. When he regained his focus, he was calm (as calm as an Ork could get), and said. "A'roight 'en. Wher'z we livin'?"

Most of the other Chosen also experienced something that convinced them to go along with this absolutrly ludicrous idea. Thankfully for them, theirs did not involve getting punch in the face by their god/s.

Amadeo, Verena, and Wieland experienced a vision straight from the Emperor/Omnissiah.

Kraxus' mind was bombarded by the voices of all four Chaos Gods, and sounded like he was experiencing some sort of fit behind his helmet.

Ildranar heard the gentlle voice of Isha whisper into his ear. While Aesmea heard Khaine's voice shout in her head.

Rahethes received ten messages from the Deceiver. Only one bore a message from the C'tan god, whhile nine others contained either a troll face or error codes that would mess with the Necron's algorithms.

Shoh, well, she didn't receive anything. Tiberius still wondered why she was sent with the Chosen when no god or gods watched over the Tau. Probably just part of the gods' plot for amusement.

"A house has been prepared for you, with living arrangements that meet your individual requirements. It is located on the grounds of a schola named, Beacon Huntsman Academy of Vale. Good luck." Tiberius said, his last words directed at the Imperials alone.

The Chosen were then swallowed up by portals that sent them towards the house they'd be living together in. Secretly, Tiberius pitied the people of this world. But nevermind that, Tiberius needed to get out of his armour and wax his muscles, it had been a full day since that had happened.

* * *

 _Beacon_

Ozpin, the rest of the Beacon Staff, and students that had gathered to get a closer look were confused by what was before them.

Just yesterday had been Initiation for the first-years, teams were chosen, and the students allocated dorms. And in that short timespan, a large house with doors 3 metres (10 feet) tall, had suddenly appeared on the academy grounds. How it got here confused everyone. What would come next, more so.

For, emerging from portals, nine shapes were dumped right in front of the crowd. All of them shouting and fighting each other.

A wave of trepidation swept over the natives of Remnant. For reasons unknown, they felt that the arrival of these nine persons would change their lives, maybe the entirety of Remnant.

* * *

 **Well, that was a whole lot of nonsense.**


	3. What is going on?

**Author's Note:**

 **This chapter is short, but it'll set up for future chapters. The chapters after this will be structured as either of the two ideas below.**

 **\- A chapter will be focused solely on a single member of the Chosen or a member of the RWBY cast, told in their perspective. Showing their interactions with the people of Remnant and the Chosen.**

 **\- A chapter will show various short events and skits, kinda like how episodes of RWBY Chibi are like.**

 **A thank you to all who showed their support in the reviews, and those who made criticisms of this fanfic. I try to research as much as I can about the factions of 40k, but I do miss a few things such as an Omnissian Axe for Wieland. If you think I am missing a something essential to the characters or where I can do better, please notify me in the reviews or PM me.**

 **I plan to introduce more characters in the future. Ideas include a Sister of Battle, another guardsmen, more Space Marines from Loyalist Chapters and Traitor Legions/Warbands** **, a Chaos Cultist, and a Tyranid biomorph** **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - What is going on?**

To say that Ozpin was having a very stressful day is alike to saying that Grandfather Nurgle smelled did smell terrible. _V_ _ery,_ _very_ terrible.

And Ozpin was having a very, very stressful day.

In front of him was the strangest gathering of people and... things, he had ever seen in his life. Not only where they strange, they were also argumentative, highly aggressive towards each other, and heavily armed. Trying to take control of the situation, Ozpin, for the fifth time, attempted to step in and stop their fighting and whatever else they were doing. Hopefully, this time around they'd actually listen.

"Ahem. Can I please have your attention?" Ozpin raised his voice, though once again, it appeared that a majority of them had not heard him.

"By the light of the Golden Throne. I swear I will end your disgusting, heretical existence, traitor!" The red-armoured giant yelled at another giant, who wore black armour lined with gold.

"Bah! Loyalist son of a whore! I will rip out both of your hearts, have your entrails fed to Chaos Spawn, and sacrifice your soul to the Ruinous Powers!" The black-armoured giant responded viciously.

Ozpin groaned in frustration. There seemed to be no getting through to those two. The other strangers were no better.

Another pair that was arguing were two lithe figures. One wore black robes, a tall conical helmet, and wielded a spear. The other was a woman wearing a revealing bodysuit, had white skin and red hair, and held a knife and what looked like a pistol in her hands. The woman amazingly had pointed ears like an elf's. The two were arguing, that much anyone could tell, but, they were speaking in a language that no one could understand. The woman made to approach the students who had gathered around the scene, but the robed individual would always grab her arm and pull her back to face him.

The robed figure pulled the woman back to him again, and said to her in their language. "Stop! I will not let you do... _that_ to the mon'keigh."

The woman rolled her eyes and sharply replied. "What do you care? They are mon'keigh, lesser than us. What should it matter if I do ' _that_ ' to some humans? After all, they do appear rather interested in me as much as I am interested in them."

The two looked to the crowd of Beacon students, particularly the males, and few females, who were staring at the woman's body. Ozpin ordered Glynda to shepherd the students away from the scene, he felt nothing but trouble if he allowed that woman to come near his students.

Another of the strangers, a robot whose ornate body appeared to be modelled after the human skeleton just stood there. If anyone approached it, it would send them a piercing glare that made whoever he looked upon freeze and then back away. It too seemed to be saying something, though, once again, in a language no one recognized. What the robot was saying was this. "This is ridiculous. That creature is looking at me, ugh, I should pulp its skull for thinking for daring to look upon mine regal visage. Gazing upon these stupid creatures and mine... 'companions' pains mine eyes. Well, if I could fell pain."

Huddled away from the rest was a red-robed robot or cyborg. From its back, three metal tendrils waved about threateningly at a woman dressed in green armour. The red-robed thing was clutching a toaster as if the common kitchen appliance was a priceless artifact.

"Come on, I'm sorry for accidently touching your toaster. Can help me get the rest of this lot under control?" The woman pleaded with the one with the toaster. She at least seemed to be one of the more reasonable ones.

The robed figure glared at the woman and something in what sounded like static. The woman groaned and replied. "You bloody cog-head. Say something in Low Gothic, not your bloody binary!"

Probably the strangest of them all was a large, green-skinned, ape-like creature who was mashing random bits of scrap metal it had on their person to make... Honestly, Ozpin had no idea what it was making. Overlooking the strange creature was a large mechsuit that looked just as, if not more, advanced than the mechs utilized by Atlas. The two exchanged words, though of course, no one understood what they were saying.

Between the two, the greenskin and the mechsuit's pilots said to each other.

"What are you trying to make, Ork?" The mechsuit pilot asked.

"Makin' sum 'splosives." The green creature replied. The pilot snorted in disbelief and said. "There is no way you'll be able to make explosive out of mere scraps."

The green creature looked up at the mechsuit, grinned and responded. "Hehehehe. Jus' wotch me, greyskin."

This was going to take a while.

 **(-)**

Over by the Beacon students who had been moved some distance away from the house and the group, two teams were discussing the previously mentioned group.

"Ohmygoshlookattheirweapons!Theysocool!Isthataheavymachinegun?Whatcalibreofammunitiondoesituse?Lookhowawesomethatswordis?And-" The excitable, red-hooded weapon nut and leader of team RWBY, Ruby Rose, squealed and spoke in a speed that threatened to break the sound barrier. She wanted to run up and ask them so many questions, but was held back by her partner and old sister.

Speaking of her partner. Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, observed the newly arrived group and said. "What are they? I've never seen anything like them before. And how did they get here?"

Ruby's sister, the blonde-haired master of puns, Yang Xiao Long, while also curious was a bit concerned. "You think Ozpin will need some help. It sure looks like it'll get violent between those two giant robots."

"I'm sure he and the professors can handle it. But, I'd still be careful." Blake Belladonna, the raven-haired, former terrorist, and secret cat faunus commented.

"Yeah, but, what are they?" Jaune Arc, leader of team JNPR, queried, reiterating the question that Weiss had asked.

"Ooh. What if their aliens?" Nora Valkyrie jumped in. Her friends were unwillingly to believe that theory, for there had never been proof of the existence of aliens before. Though, they could not think of a feasible explanation as to what and where the strangers had come from.

Pyrrha Nikos, the Invincible Girl, expressed her friends doubts of Nora's idea. "Nora, I'm not sure that's what they are. There must be some other reason to explain-"

A loud explosion from the vicinity of the house and strangers rocked the area. Over by where the strangers and teachers stood, a growing pillar of smoke could be seen rising into the air.

"That couldn't have been good." Ren stated as the two teams watched the smoke rise higher and higher from the strangers.

 **(-)**

"Hehe. See greyskin, I told ya I'd make sum 'splosives." Mek Riggut Skullkrakka grinned up at Fio'la's Battlesuit, ignoring the bits of shrapnel embedded in his skin and the soot that covered his body. Within her XV8 Crisis Battlesuit, the Tau Fire Warrior looked at the Ork Mekboy with a flabbergasted expression on her face.

"Why did you even want to make explosives in the first place?" Shoh questioned Riggut. Clearly not understanding the genius that is the Ork mind.

Riggur dusted himself and replied to the Tau's foolish question. "Why'd I make 'splosives? I made 'em 'cause I could. You'ze go' a lotta 'earn 'bout da world, greyskin. Ere's ya first lesson. If ya can do it, WHY AREN'T YA DOIN' IT YA LIL' GIT?!"

Another portal appeared, and stepping out of it was the Custodian, Tiberius. He looked on the group and sighed once more.

The Chosen were frozen where they were once again, and Tiberius walked up to Ozpin and said. "My apologies for the abrupt arrival of this lot, schola-master. Please, allow me to explain."

Ozpin, the Beacon staff, and the students stood in awe of this golden-armoured giant. The headmaster recovered and said to Tiberius. "Please do. I am Professor Ozpin, headmaster of this academy. And what is your name, Mr...?"

"Tiberius is adequate enough for me, Professor Ozpin. One of the Companions of the Emperor of Mankind." Tiberius answered, and began to explain to the silver-haired man the reason as to why the nine Chosen and their house was suddenly dropped on his academy's grounds.

It took fifteen minutes for Tiberius to explain the situation to Ozpin, and an extra five more to assure the headmaster that he was serious. Even then, the headmaster found it incredibly hard to believe that Remnant would become, essentially, the playground of gods from another universe. Ozpin's colleagues, when they were told the explanaition for why these strangers were here, also found it hard to believe.

"You cannot be serious." Professor Glynda Goodwitch spoke, her voice filled with disbelief.

Once more, and not for the last time I assure you, Tiberius sighed despondently, and replied. "Yes. It is as ludicrous as it sounds. But, it is the truth, no matter how hard we may want it to not be."

"I WILL DRINK BLOOD FROM YOUR UPTURNED SKULL!" Kraxus roared in the background. The locals of Remnant jumped at the sudden outburst from the Chaos Space Marine and looked towards him. Kraxus had lunged at Amadeo and his hands were grasping at the front of Amadeo's helm. The Blood Angel was able to grab hold of Kraxus' wrists and pushed him aside.

Amadeo brought up his Bolt Pistol and shot a single round at Kraxus' head. The Bolt flew straight at Kraxus and should have impacted against the Traitor Astartes' helmet. But, it disappeared before it could do so, swallowed into the Warp.

Seeing this, Kraxus haughtily laughed at the Blood Angel and bellowed. "The Dark Gods favour me, loyalist! I am impervious to any harm-"

The Aspiring Champion was interrupted when, with a burst of his Jump Pack, Amadeo leapt towards Kraxus and delivered a resounding uppercut that sent the Black Legionnaire flying backwards. The Chaos Space Marine fell and crashed onto the ground, letting out a low groan. Amadeo took up his Power Sword and advanced upon the traitor. The Captain rose his sword and readied to deliver the deathblow when he was suddenly frozen once more.

Everyone was confused as to how this was happening. Seeing them questioning what was happening, Tiberius explained to the Chosen, and the people of Remnant indirectly. "I forgot to mention. If you actively attempt to perform harm to one another which can be considered fatal and result in death, you will be frozen where you are or the attack will prove harmless at best."

"So, we are unable to kill each other? Wonderful." Ildranar remarked, having intended to immolate every single one of his 'companions' with warpfire.

Aesmea jumped for and asked Tiberius. "Can we kill people form this world, or at least inflict pain?"

"Yes." Tiberius responded, running a hand over his faceplate. Aesmea looked over to the students with a wicked glint in her eyes, and a malevolent grin on her face and whispered to herself. "Good."

"But, they can kill you as well." Tiberius added, Aesmea was not deterred and rubbed her hands together. The natives of Remnant were very creeped the hell out, while the others from the same universe as Aesmea were only mildly concerned. Shoh was in the same boat as the people of Remnant, having not really seen too much of the galaxy or heard of the horrific acts of the Dark Eldar.

Tiberius shook his head, sighed once more, and walked towards the house, waving a hand towards the Chosen. "Come on then. Allow me to show you around your new home for the foreseeable future."

"Why should I follow?" Rahethes defiantly questioned the Custodian, his voice mechanical, and deep as the grave. Tiberius turned, both hands on the haft of his Guardian Spear, and levelled the blade before Rahethes' Necrodermis face faster than the eye could blink. The Necron Lord did not even twitch at Tiberius' sudden action.

"Because I can kill you too." Tiberius muttered in a threatening tone. There was a tense moment between the two, none saying a word.

Rahethes made a sound that might have been a snorted and walked past the Custodian. Whether or not the Necron considered the Custodian's threat to be genuine or was felt threatened at all, no one was certain. But the Necron just walked to the front door of the house, opened it, took one step inside and turned his head to the side. It looked as if Rahethes would say something, but the Necron Lord turned and walked further into the house.

Tiberius followed after Rahethes, followed closely by Kasrkin Verena and Magos Wieland. Riggut stomped after the two, hauling the barely conscious Kraxus behind him with one arm. Ildranar and Aesmea serenely walked behind the Greenskin, the two keeping each other at arm's length. Shoh's Battlesuit walked up to the door and stopped beside it, the hatch to the pilot compartment opened up, and Shoh dropped to the ground.

She had the usual bluish-grey skin of the Tau, and wore a lighter version of Fire Warrior armour. She saw the locals of Remnant staring at her. Shoh opted to cheerily waving at them, a couple waved back, and she went inside.

Amadeo paused before entering the house, he had let the aliens and the traitor marine inside first, that way his back was not to his enemies. They couldn't kill each other, but that didn't mean they wouldn't at least try something.

Over by the teaching staff of Beacon, the professors turned to Ozpin and began to speak.

"Are you sure we should allow them to stay here, Professor Ozpin?" Glynda grilled her superior. She, understandably and rightfully didn't trust the strangers, and was worried about what they might do to the students.

Ozpin took a sip from his mug and replied. "I'm not sure we can do much, I'm afraid. But, I can see that they are warriors, maybe even soldiers, and could be helpful to our fight against the Grimm. And, most of them appear to be from races more developed than any civilization on Remnant thus far, and might help improve our societies if they share the knowledge of their technological and social achievements."

In the Warp, a bunch of deities laughed at the Headmaster's words.

"But still. You're are right to be careful with these people Glynda. Please alert the students to be cautious if they ever interact with these new arrivals." Ozpin ordered his subordinate who went off to herd the students back to their classes. Ozpin kept looking at the house, and said to Professor Port and Doctor Oobleck without moving his head. "What do you make of them?"

Port went first. "Hm. Hard to say. They have the air of great warriors, that I can agree with you, Oz. But, I can't shake the feeling of unease whenever I look at them."

Oobleck spoke next, also in a state of uncertainty in regards to the strangers. "I am with Peter. We have hardly learnt a single thing about their history, and its best we be careful when dealing with our new guests."

Ozpin nodded and walked away. He arranged for Port and Oobleck to keep watch on the house. He needed some time to think on his whole affair more deeply. What troubled him as much as the strangers' arrival and the impact they'd have on Remnant, was what their supposed 'gods' would do next. And what the Twin Gods would do once they learnt that other gods were interfering with their world.

* * *

Somewhere, in the dark recesses of the Warp. Something chittered, clicked, roared and made all sorts of bestials sounds as it watched events unfold on Remnant.

If the gods thought that it would not throw its own lot into this affair, they were sorely mistaken.

It would take time, but soon. The gods and the denizens of this world they had chosen would see the product of its vast mind.


	4. First Day Part 1

**Author's Note:**

 **Man, been a while since I last updated this.**

 **As I'm certain you've all noticed. I changed the title to 'Worst Enemies Make Even Worse Housemates.'**

 **And, whilst writing this chapter, I realized that the Tau's name meant _'_ _Earth-Worker,'_ which is actually the word for the second lowest rank of the Tau's Earth Caste. So I've decided to change it because her name up till now meant, _'Fire-Veteran Earth-Worker'_. Now, after a bit of research, her name is _Shas'ui Vior'los Shoh Kais_.**

 **magnusthered1999** : **There'll be others, don't you worry.**

 **Guest 1: NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM**

 **Guest 2: Which one of the Chosen do you want to kick Cardin's ass? Any of the Chosen are a viable choice really.**

 **Forge master 00: Hwee Kaptoored Eet Fhor Kay-oss!**

 **Filthy Weeabu Trash: I won't be writing an smut scenes if that's what you're asking.**

 **gold crown dragon: A voice calls out from with darkness of the Retconnian. "I WILL BE RELEVANT AGAIN!"**

 **SuperSaiyanDiclonius:** **Not just Yang, mate, everyone will see the genius that is Ork engineering.**

 **Rotrox: Yeah, the Twin Gods aren't showing up any time soon.  
**

 **Well. Here's a new chapter of Worst Enemies Make Even Worse Housemates.**

* * *

 **First Day Part 1**

It was the morning of the first day after the Chosen had arrived on Remnant. The sun had risen from the eastern horizon, and the sky was clear apart from a couple white clouds. It was a good morning.

Over in the Chosen's house, Kasrkin Verena was sat in the dining room, taking small sips from her mug of... what was this called again? Oh yeah, coffee. It looked, tasted, and seemed to have the same stimulating effect as recaf. But right now, how good this drink was was a thought far from her mind right now. Instead, Verena had focused all her attention on the Space Marine sat next her, in complete awe of the genetically-enhanced super-soldier.

Amadeo was indeed sat next to Verena, the chair beneath him somehow accomodating his weight and that of his armour. He had removed his helmet, revealing a handsome face with fair skin and short blonde hair. The signs of age had started to show, and the faint scars of battle marred his face. But despite that, he was still marvelous to behold.

The Blood Angel was very well aware of the effect he had on Verena, but chose to ignore her, speaking only when necessary or if his silence would have been considered rude. He did this for the Guardswoman's safety. He had removed his helm because it would be rude to wear a helmet to a table, but he now regrettted that choice because he could hear his companions' heartbeats and their blood pulsing through their veins. He needed blood, and soon.

Rahethes was also sat on the table, sitting as far as he could from the three creatures of flesh. The Necron Lord had remained silent since he came downstairs and sat at the table. Of course, no one apart from Shoh attempted conversation with him. The Tau gave up eventually, and went on to cook everyone breakfast.

Shoh came up to the table with enough plates of food for everyone in the house. The food on each plate consisted on two rashers of bacon, one sunny-side-up egg, and a slice of toast. The T'au Fire Warrior set the plates on the table and said. "Here you go everyone. I hope you enjoy."

"Uh, thank you." Verena thanked the xenos. Despite the act of kindness and how gentle she appeared, she kept her guard up. She was a xenos after all. God-Emperor, if a Commissar was here she'd have been shot numerous times in the head by now.

"Thank you, little Tau." Amadeo said to Shoh.

Shoh nodded her head and smiled sweetly at Verena and Amadeo replied. "It was my pleasure. If you need anything else, please alert me as soon as possible. I will help as best as I am able."

Okay, Verena didn't trust Shoh. The Tau was way to nice. Though, the food she had prepared looked and smelled delicious, and it had been weeks since she had some actual food that was wasn't recycled corpse matter and didn't taste like a week-old dead rat.

Verena said a quick prayer to the God-Emperor of Mankind, and began to cautiously dig into the food Shoh made for her. Amadeo too began to dig in, though the food would not be enough to satisfy his needs. Rahethes looked on as the two Imperials ate their food and glumly thought about how he missed food.

Mek Riggut stomped into the dining room, his toolbox in hand. He saw the untouched plates of food in front of the unoccupied places at the table, shrugged, and went ahead and grabbed the food from the plates and threw them into his mouth. Riggut thought the food was mediocre, went into the kitchen and opened the fridge. He looked at the contents of the fridge took out a bottle of fungus beer, and then went over to the various pantries and took out a can of dried Orkoid fungus.

The Ork looked down at the table and seeing the absence of some of his other housemates, Riggut began to ask about them one by one. "Oi, where'z da cog-boy at? 'E still sulkin' somewhere?"

"'Fraid so. He's still mad about yesterday." Verena replied to the Ork.

 _(Flashback Start)_

 _The Chosen and Tiberius were stood at the doorway to one of the house's bedrooms. All but one of the Chosen anyway._

 _"Magos Wieland-" Tiberius began to say to Tech-Priest._

 _"These are my machines!" The Magos shouted, daring to interrupt the Custodian,_ _and pointed a finger at a pile of electronic appliances behind him. When they entered the house he'd snatched everything that had some sort of machinery in them and stockpiled them into his bedroom. That included a toaster, the stove, fridge, the TV, and lots more._

 _Verena, trying very hard to sound respectful, tried to speak to reason with the Tech-Priest. "Sir-"_

 _"My machines!" Wieland interrupted the Kasrkin._

 _"Who'z machinez?" Riggut asked._

 _"My machines!" Wieland continued to shout. Tiberius and the other Chosen looked at Riggut, Shoh voicing their shared question. "How is that helpful?"_

 _"They're mine! My machines! My machines! My machines! My machines!" Magos Wieland continued to shout._

 _(Flashback End)_

"Da spikey chaos boy?"

"The traitor is in the living room watching something on the television. Either that or he's performing some dark ritual to his debased gods." Amadeo being the one to speak this time. As if in answer, Kraxus' voice shouted from the living room.

"I HEARD THAT, LOYALIST!"

Riggut drank all of his fungus beer and asked. "An' where'z dose two pointy ears? Thought dey'd be 'ere right now."

"I think I heard the one named Ildranar leave the house earlier. Maybe. Aesmea, I think her name was, left as well. Something about looking for some fun." Shoh said, not aware of what consisted of 'fun' in the Dark Eldar vocabulary. Those that did looked at Shoh with concerned faces. "What?"

Verena finished her mug of coffee, got up from her chair, and left the dining room. "I'll go look for her. Best make sure that she doesn't mutilate any of the locals."

Riggut opened the can of dried fungi and squeezed it, the contents flying into the air and into his open mouth. The Mekboy picked up his tools and made to go outside. Amadeo grabbed hold of Riggut's arm, stopping the Ork, and asked him without turning his head to face the Ork. "And where are you going, Ork?"

"I'ze gonna look for sum scrap metul for sumthin' speshul I gotz planned. What's it ta you?" Riggut snapped back. The two glared at each other for a long moment, but Amadeo finally let the Ork's arm go. The Ork snorted and stomped off to his workshop inside the house, a specially provided room where he could do his work. Wieland had one as well, and was probably in there right now.

"Was it wise to let him go? He might blow himself up." Shoh questioned Amadeo's choice.

Amadeo looked at the Tau and replied. "Exactly."

The dining room became silent once again. Shoh taking the empty plates and used cutlery once she was done with her breakfast to the sink and began washing them. Rahethes sat at the table for a small while, but went back to his room. Amadeo, seeing that he was alone in the room, reached under the table and took out a bag full of blood, and poured the blood into his mouth. That should stave off the Red Thirst for a while.

So far, it had been a surprisingly calm start of the day for the Chosen. But that was when a thought came to Amadeo's mind.

"Where is the greenskin going to get scrap metal?"

* * *

 **Near Beacon Docks**

Riggut stomped around the grounds of Beacon. Honestly, he shouldn't be out right now, the conditions for the Chosen's stay had been fully agreed upon between the Beacon Staff and Tiberius.

But then again. If an Ork wanted to do something. Could you really stop them? Well, you could, if you had enough dakka or your choppas were good enough.

As he walked, he examined some schematics he had drawn for some special bits he had planned to build before he was pulled into this universe. He found them in his room inside the house. He'd even found the shoota he'd been working on. All the other Chosen had found something that personally belonged to them, or was something they were working on in their rooms.

Enough about that. Back to Riggut. He needed metal, but where?

The Mek had big plans, and those plans needed metal. The Ork's eyes flashed as he laid eyes on what looked like some of the local humies' flyers. Riggut shook his head in disapproval of their lack of paint, especially the colour red. Why humies didn't paint all their vehicles red, he didn't understand. Everyone knew red made things go faster. Just goes to show how dumb these humies were, right?

Riggut looked around, making sure no one, not the other Chosen or any of the humies were around. Seeing no one, a grin grew on Riggut's face as he stowed his schematics away, took out his tools, and began to creep towards the humie flyers.

"Hehehe. 'Ere we go, 'ere we go, 'ere we go!"

* * *

 **Beacon Grounds**

Kaskin Verena wandered around Beacon, fully armoured, her hotshot lasgun in one hand, and an Auspex Scanner in the other. Her search for the Dark Eldar had proven to be thus far rather fruitless. The Cadian had searched high and low, but she found no sign of the Wych.

Where she could be, and what she might be doing made Verena shiver with dread. Though a fairly experienced trooper, she'd never fought against Dark Eldar or seen any of the works they'd leave behind after their raids, but she'd heard plenty of stories from grizzled veterans from her regiment who had. Needless to say, those stories had spooked her, and was a part of the reason why she had volunteered to look for Aesmea.

Verena's scanner detected four life-signs not too far from her current position. Since she couldn't find the xeno by herself, she might as well start asking around to see if any of the local humans had seen the xeno.

Walking towards the location of the four people, she soon caught sight of a group of four young women in some sort of uniform. One was short, and wore a red hood. Another, just as short as the last one, wore white hair as a ponytail. The last two members of the group were taller, though they were slightly shorter than Verena. One wore a black bow on top of her head, while the other had a long mane of blonde hair.

Were these civilians? Students of this schola? Shrugging her shoulders, Verena walked up to the girls.

"Excuse me! Hello! Would you mind if I have a moment of your time?" Verena called to the girls. They paused, looked at the Kasrkin then to each other, before walking up to her. The one in the red hood speaking for her companions, noticeably sending glances towards Verena's lasgun.

"Sure... Uh... What do you need?"

"I'm looking for one of the others who came with me to your world. I've been looking for nearly an hour, but I can't find her. I was wondering if you might've seen them." Verena explained to the four girls.

"We'd gladly help. What do they look like?" The one in white asked. For some reason, Verena felt like the girl was a member of an Imperial noble house. She just gave off that air of being one.

"Hm. She's got red hair in a ponytail, skin so pale that it looks like she's never seen been under a sun before, pointy ears, barely wears anything at all. You seen someone like that? She might have also been torturing someone." Verena described Aesmea as best she could to the four girls. The four in front of the Kasrkin were... well, they weren't sure what to make of Verena's words.

I mean, they'd seen that person when the group first arrived on Remnant, but the whole torturing thing? They weren't expecting that.

"We-We haven't seen anyone like _that_ today." The blonde-haired one answered.

Verena cursed under her breath and said. "Damn! Ah well, thank you for your time. What are your names anyway?"

"Ooh, I'm Ruby Rose!"

"My name is Weiss Schnee, please to meet you."

"Blake Belladonna."

"Yang Xiao Long. Together we make Team RWBY!"

Verena stood silently as she looked at the four girls, trying to process what they had said. Were, they were a squad? What kind of schola was this again? Was it like the scholas where Commissars and the Glory-Boys came from? "So, your squad's named after Ruby? Is she your leader or mascot?"

"Uh, no. But, yes. Ruby is our team leader. The first letters of out names spell out R-W-B-Y, making RWBY." Weiss explained to Verena. The Kasrkin found that an odd way to name squads, but let it go, and decided to carry on with her search.

"Oh, well, okay then. Well, have a nice day. The Emperor Protects." Verena said to them as she walked off with a wave of goodbye.

Just where was Aesmea?

* * *

 **The Chosen's House, Front Garden**

Kraxus stood in the front garden, a water hose in hand, and sprinkling the flowers and grass with water.

He was bored. The Aspiring Champion wanted to kill something, he really, really wanted to kill something. Particularly that accursed Blood Angel. But, he couldn't. So, he'd resigned to 'watering the plants,' as mortals apparently called this tedious chore. Whether or not he was doing it right, he didn't know, nor did Kraxus actually care.

He could kill some of the locals. Nowhere had it been said that they could kill any of the local population. But, he'd bide his time. Opportunities to do so would present themselves in time. Hell, he might even be able to convert the people to the ways of Chaos.

Now that was an idea.

Kraxus had found a copy of the Book of Lorgar in his room. So it was viable. These people, Kraxus had observed, were less narrow-minded than the nameless mobs of the Imperium. So, their minds would be more pliant to the ways of Chaos.

As the Aspiring Champion continued to water the garden, he saw the Dark Eldar, Aesmea, return to the house. A large duffel bag in hand.

"Eldar! Where were you? And what is it you have in that bag?" Kraxus questioned Aesmea.

Aesmea looked to the Black Legionnaire, smiled and opened the bag, showing its contents to the Chaos Space Marine. Inside, Kraxus found a Beacon student, bound and gagged, and very much afraid. "Went to the academy nearby. Found this little thing and decided that he was a good enough specimen. Can I keep him?"

"No!" A voice shouted from the house. It was the other Eldar, Ildranar. He'd left earlier to find a quite place as far from everyone else to meditate in peace. He was now back, and he wasn't pleased with what Aesmea had brought back with her. "You will not bring anyone to this house so you can use them as your plaything!"

Aesmea looked at Ildranar and said. "Oh please, he consented."

"You don't even know what that word means, do you?" Ildranar questioned.

The Wych raised one of her eyebrows and asked. "Which word?"

"Consent."

"I've heard of it."

"But do you know what it means?"

There was a long pause. Until Aesmea slowly answered. "I... have a general idea of the context that it is to be used in."

Someone suddenly coughed loudly from beyond the fence to the garden. Looking towards who it was, the three saw Headmaster Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch stood there.

"Can we have a word with all of you, please?" Ozpin asked the three.


	5. Discontinuing and Up for Adoption

Okay, I'm gonna be honest with you all. I've begun to lose interest in continuing to write this story, and will more likely than not never regain it. And also because I desire to pursue other Warhammer/RWBY crossover story ideas. A shame really, since I had a couple ideas for future chapters growing in my mind.

As such, I am discontinuing this fanfic, but, I am putting it up for adoption to anyone interested in seeing this continued or rewriting the story. If you're interested, PM me. As soon as I've chosen, and sent the documents of the chapters of Worst Enemies Make Even Worse Roommates I will remove this story. If no one's interested, I'll probably just delete this "chapter" and add to the title '(Discontinued)'

I'm sorry that this is happening, but I'm afraid it is.

Have a good day.


	6. Rewrite?

**Rewrite?**

 **Okay everyone, my interest in doing this fanfic is slightly back.**

 **But, I believe that I should rewrite this story. Make some serious changes with the plot, and take my time with updating the chapters this time around. This does mean time between updates may be longer, but hey, I want to ensure I'm writing quality content for you, the readers.**

 **There will still be humour, and there will be the usual grimm-darkness (hehehe) of anything associated with Warhammer.**

 **Some changes I intend to or am debating on doing to the 'Chosen' that were present in this fanfic are listed below.**

 **That's all I got to say. No idea when I'll do it, but I'll update you all when I publish the rewrite. To those who celebrate Christmas, have or had a Merry Christmas. Those who don't celebrate Christmas, have a good day.**

* * *

 **\- Amadeo: No longer a Captain, but a member of the Blood Angel Honour Guard or a Company Champion.**

 **\- Kraxus: Thinking of turning him into a Chaos Terminator. Can you imagine him busting through the doors/walls of Beacon and scaring the crap out of everyone whilst they're in the middle of lessons?**

 **\- Ildranar: He'll stay as he is, though, the idea of him being a Dire Avenger Exarch or a Pathfinder came to mind. But, the group needs a psyker, so in all likelihood, Ildranar will remain the same.**

 **\- Aesmea: Turn her into a Succubus, one of the three leaders of a Wych Cult.**

 **\- Verena Burkhart: I either keep her as a Cadian Kasrkin, or turn her in a Grenadier for the Armageddon Steel Legion. Leaning towards the latter, really.**

 **\- Riggut Skullkrakka: Oi ya git! You'ze gunna make me more Orky, bigga and harda, wit' more dakka and 'sploshives! If ya don't, I'ze ginna krump ya so 'ard you iz never touchin' a keyboard again!**

 **\- Wieland: More cybernetics = More creepy to the people of Remnant. Might make him into a bigger technophile than he already was, not sure how though.**

 **\- Rahethes: I think he's largely fine as he is. Though, I'll give him more Necron gizmos and make his personality even more like that of a condescending ass.**

 **\- Shoh O'kais: Will stay the same, apart from being slightly more aggressive.**

* * *

 **Now, here are some ideas for characters I will add, either at the start or later on, in the fanfic. There will be others but these are the ones I've come up with. Logan being the exception because he was suggested by someone.**

 **\- Sister of Battle: She gets either a flamer or a meltagun.**

 **\- Tyranid: You guys want a Hive Tyrant, a Lictor, a Reaver, or a Warrior? Have no idea what the hell to name the bloody thing.**

 **\- Logan Skalskin: Space Wolf that served with Amadeo back when he served in the Deathwatch. He'll either be a Wolf or Rune Priest.**

 **\- A Grot: They'll be Riggut's 'assistants', leading a bunch of other grots, but this one is the most important one and won't die somehow. Unlike the others who will.**


	7. Rewrite Character Plan

**Rewrite Character Plan**

 **Hey everyone.**

 **Hope this year has been treating you decently thus far. This is the plan I have for the first batch of characters to be thrown into Remnant in the rewrite. Most are final, while a couple are yet to be fully decided.**

* * *

 **IMPERIALS**

 **Amadeo:** Blood Angel Sanguinary Guard; Encarmine Sword and Angelus Pattern Bolter.

 **Verena Burkhart:** Steel Legion Storm Trooper; Hot-shot Lasgun, Laspistol, and Combat Knife.

 **Roxanne:** Order of the Ebon Chalice Celestian; Bolter-Meltagun and Chainsword.

 **Wieland** **:** Magos Dominus; Omnissian Axe, Volkite Blaster, and Arc Pstol.

* * *

 **ORKS**

 **Riggut Skulkrakka:** Blood Axes Mekboy; Twin-Linked Shoota, tools, _lots_ of Stikkbombz.

 **Snikrik:** Leader of Riggut's Gretchin pack; Knife and Shoota, wears a Commissar hat.

* * *

 **ELDAR**

 **Ildrannar: **Ulthwe Warlock; Singing Spear, Shuriken Pistol. Or an Aspect Warrior, I'm thinking either a Striking Scorpion, a Fire Dragon, or a Dire Avenger.

 **Aesmea: **Cult of Strife Succubus; Wych Knife, Electrocorrosive Whip.

* * *

 **NECRONS**

 **Rahethes: **Necron Lord of the Ptolmakh Dynasty; Staff of Light and Minshackle Scarabs.

* * *

 **CHAOS**

 **Got a bit of a problem with deciding on what to do with Kraxxus. It is either going to be him alone and representing Chaos Undivided, or it can be four Chaos Space Marines representing _all_ four of the major Chaos Gods.**

 **Kraxxus:** Dark Apostle; Accursed Crozius, Plasma Pistol.

 **or**

 **Kraxxus:** Khorne Berserker; Dual Chainaxes and a Eviscerator _(a giant two-handed chainsword)_.

 **Azar Thutmose:** Exalted Sorcerer; Force Stave and Inferno Bolt Pistol.

 **Claudius:** Noise Marine; Sonic Blaster _(Might make it a guitar like the one that new model uses)_.

 **Ostograth:** Plague Marine; Plague Knife, Bolt Pistol, Bolter. Or put him in Terminator Armour with a Bubotic Axe and Twin-Linked Bolter.

 **Oh, and let's not forget the humble Chaos Cultist.**

 **Mattias:** Chaos Cultist; Autogun, Autopistol, Combat Knife.

* * *

 **TAU**

 **Shoh O'kais:** Farsight Enclaves Shas'Ui; XV8 Crisis Battlesuit with Plasma Rifle and Missile Pod, personally armed with a Pulse Pistol.

* * *

 **TYRANIDS**

 **Tyrant:** Unique Hive Tyrant; Will be able to generate any Tyranid bio-weapon it desires.


	8. Story Has Been Rewritten

**Story Rewritten**

 **As the title and chapter name suggests, this story has been rewritten. So, if you still wish to read whatever randomness 'The Chosen' get up to, go check it out.** **Just know that I will not promise that the rewrite will last, nor will I promise to include any reader suggested characters.**

 **That's all I have to say.**

 **I will see you all when I next see you.**


End file.
